Melty Molten Galaxy
The Melty Molten Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is the last major galaxy to be unlocked in a dome. This galaxy is quite large (about the size of the Gold Leaf Galaxy), but is not as large as the Toy Time Galaxy, Honeyhive Galaxy, Battlerock Galaxy or Space Junk Galaxy. This galaxy is made entirely of lava, fire and rock. It is situated between a red star and a purple star. There are many Launch Stars, which allow Mario to traverse this massive galaxy. Also, some planetoids float around it. To unlock this galaxy, get 52 Power Stars. Fiery Dino Piranha is the boss of this galaxy. Planets/Areas Lava Planet, Starting Area/Mt. Molten This area is a large disk of lava connected to the main planet. It has a small volcano named Mt. Molten with two, large platforms on either side of it. Both platforms have various enemies and obstacles on them. Small, steel platforms make a path between the two platforms. Mt. Molten is the volcano located on the Starting Planet. It has a Launch Star above it, however, if Mario happens to drop inside the volcano, he can find a Ground Pound Switch at the bottom on a rock floor, which causes many Star Bits to appear when it is Ground Pounded on. However, the volcano erupts 15 seconds after Mario Ground Pounds the switch so he will have to use a Sling Star at the bottom of the volcano to get out. Also, in the mission "Red-Hot Purple Coins" there are Purple Coins down the sides of the volcano, as well as inside it. One Purple Coin in this mission is placed on top of a small lava ring inside the volcano, causing the loss of two wedges of health from Mario's Health Meter unless he does a good-timed Spin or a Long-Jump. Small Glass and Lava Planets These planets are a collection of six lava planets and three glass planets. Mario must navigate across here using the Pull Stars. He must avoid the solar arches. If he collides with them, he will be knocked off his Pull Star Path and fall into the planets' gravity fields, which causes him to bounce across the lava surface. Lava Planet, Forming Planets These are two forming planets made of cooled lava and magma. They are home to several Burn Bits. Beside them is a crashed saucer serving as the starting platform of these planets. Strangely, these planets have their own gravity, although they are part of the main planet's surface. Lava Planet, Lava Spire This planet is a large, rock formation surrounded by other rock formations that are intertwined. This planet is home to several Burn Bits. On top of the Spire is a Power Star enclosed in an Item Crystal. It sounds easy, but this is not as easy as it sounds. This is because, when you step on that Spire, it starts to sink in the lava! That means you quickly go to the top, free the Power Star, and collect it, otherwise fall into the deadly lava and die. There is a shortcut at the beginning of the Spire that leads Mario halfway up, with a 1up Mushroom on that shortcut. Stone Octagon Planet This planet is a large octagon made of stone. It is covered by three Thwomps. There is a 1up Mushroom underneath the third Thwomp. The core of this planet is a Black Hole which Mario must avoid. U Tower Planet This planet is a large, U-shaped planet made of cooled magma with stone built onto it, which makes it look like the tower of a castle. The inside of this planet is made of hot, boiling lava. On one side of this planet, there is a Launch Star leading to the next planet. On the opposite side there is a double-sided Bill Blaster that tries to stop Mario from continuing on his journey. Lava Planet, Cooled Lava Area This is a small network of cooled lava platforms that is home to several Lava Bouncers. Mario must find five Star Chips to continue on. Lava Ball Game Area This area is made up of many lava panels, four stone panels and an enormous tunnel of lava. Mario must roll the Star Ball to the finish line to continue. A Bill Board will remind Mario how to control the ball. Many Meteors fall from the sky during this minigame. Lava Planet, Steel Platform Area This planet is a small area with many steel platforms and Sling Stars. Mario mst use the Sling Stars to avoid falling into the lava and dodge the lava spouts. At the end of this area, is Lumalee hosting the Luma Shop. Here, Mario can decide if he wants to buy a 1up Mushroom or Life Mushroom for the battle against Fiery Dino Piranha. Disk Planet This planet is a small disk with a spherical lava core. It has several platforms that rotate around the core. Mario must ride them and collect five Star Chips again to continue on to the next planet. Lava Geo Planet This planet is home to Fiery Dino Piranha. When first arrives on this planet, he lands on the Piranha's egg and cracks it. After pulling the tail of Fiery Dino Piranha, the boss breaks out of the egg and tries to attack Mario. After Fiery Dino Piranha is defeated, he releases a Power Star. Lava Tide Planet This is a small rock planet with an ocean of lava around it. It is created by feeding a Hungry Luma. The lava has a tide. The low tide reveals a network of paths which Mario can advance through. The lava covers up the paths when the tide is high. Mario must explore the planet avoiding Burn Bits and high tides, while collecting five Silver Stars for the Power Star. Missions The Sinking Lava Spire Mario starts off on the Starting Planet, where he must cross and get to the Launch Star at the top of the volcano. Mario can let himself fall into the volcano for many Star Bits. When Mario leaves the volcano it erupts. On the Glass Planets of the Small Glass and Lava Planets, Mario will meet a Hungry Luma. Using the Pull Stars, Mario must cross the Lava Planets. He then goes to the Forming Planets to collect five Star Chips. This will create a Launch Star sending him to the Lava Spire. Mario must climb the sinking mountain, Spin to free the Power Star, then collect the Power Star, Enemies *Burn Bits *Boulders Planets Visited *Lava Planet, Starting Area *Small Glass and Lava Planets *Lava Planet, Forming Planets *Lava Planet, Lava Spire Gallery for The Sinking Lava Spire Melty Molten Galaxy TSLS 4.jpg|Mario spins the Item Crystal with the Power Star trapped inside at the top of the Lava Spire. Melty Molten Galaxy TSLS 3.jpg|Mario nears a Star Chip on one of the Forming Planets. Melty Molten Galaxy TSLS 2.jpg|Mario uses a Pull Star among the Small Glass and Lava Planets, even though these planets here are the lava ones. A Life Mushroom can be found between these three Pull Stars. Melty Molten Galaxy TSLS 1.jpg|Mario stands on a rock platform on the Starting Planet. Through the Meteor Storm In this mission, Meteors fall constantly from the sky that burn Mario if they come in contact with him. Like the Rolling Green Galaxy, Rolling Gizmo Galaxy and Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy, Mario must ride the Star Ball to the end of the Lava Ball Game Area for the Power Star, Once he reaches the end, the ball shatters, releasing the Power Star. Enemies *Burn Bits *Thwomps *Lava Bouncers *Bullet Bills *Meteors Planets Visited *Lava Planet, Starting Area *Stone Octagon Planet *Lava Planet, Cooled Lava Area *U Tower Planet *Lava Ball Game Area Gallery for Through the Meteor Storm Melty Molten Galaxy TTMS 5.jpg|Mario rides the Star Ball through the Lava Ball Game Area. Look at that lava, and those holes that lead to deadly space! What a dangerous planet! Wait! METEORS TOO?!!! YIKES =8-0! Melty Molten Galaxy TTMS 4.jpg|Mario runs while a Bullet Bill follows him on the U Tower Planet. Melty Molten Galaxy TTMS 3.jpg|Mario has destroyed a Crate with his Spin move, revealing a Star Chip. Behind him, there is a Lava Bouncer looking at him (the blue enemy). Melty Molten Galaxy TTMS 2.jpg|Mario stands near a Thwomp that has just pounded the ground on the Stone Octagon Planet. Melty Molten Galaxy TTMS.jpg|Mario just lit the two torches by leading this Burn Bit here into them on the Starting Planet. Fiery Dino Piranha In this mission, Mario must battle the fiery version of Dino Piranha, the first boss. Fiery Dino Piranha is faster than Dino Piranha, and Mario can only hit its tail once it not on fire. This is difficult because the flame goes out quicker and makes a fiery trail after a few hits. Enemies *Fiery Dino Piranha (boss) Planets Visited *Lava Planet, Starting Area *Lava Planet, Forming Planets (probably) *Stone Octagon Planet *U Tower Planet *Lava Planet, Steel Platform Area *Lava Geo Planet Gallery for Fiery Dino Piranha Melty Molten Galaxy FDP 6.jpg|Mario has just spun Fiery Dino Piranha's tail, which will go up and hit the boss' head. Ouch! Melty Molten Galaxy FDP 5.jpg|Mario looks at Lumalee hosting the Luma Shop. He can choose whether to buy something or not before he uses this Launch Star and blasts off to the Lava Geo Planet. Melty Molten Galaxy FDP 4.jpg|Mario jumps onto a platform with a Star Chip above it on the Disk Planet. Melty Molten Galaxy FDP 3.jpg|Mario runs toward the Launch Star on this planet, most likely one of the Forming Planets. What are those fiery things! They look like fiery comets! This galaxy is dangerous! Melty Molten Galaxy FDP 2.jpg|Mario lands on a platform probably in the Starting Planet. Look at those holes spouting out hot fumes! Melty Molten Galaxy FDP 1.jpg|Mario stands on a rock platform on the Starting Planet while three lava vents rise in the lava. Dang! Look at that! Also, an Item Crystal containing Star Bits is behind Mario. Lava Spire Daredevil Run This is the comet mission of this galaxy. Unlike other galaxies, instead of fighting a boss with one wedge of health, Mario must complete "The Sinking Lava Spire" mission with one wedge of health. Enemies *Burn Bits *Boulders Planets Visited *Lava Planet, Starting Area *Small Glass and Lava Planets *Lava Planet, Forming Planets *Lava Planet, Lava Spire Gallery for Lava Spire Daredevil Run Melty Molten Galaxy LSDR 1.jpg|Mario moves around the inside of the Starting Planet, most likely, during "Lava Spire Daredevil Run". Melty Molten Galaxy LSDR 2.jpg|Mario climbs the Lava Spire. He must've collected a Life Mushroom, for it is impossible for him to get more than 1 wedge during a Daredevil Comet's mission. Red-Hot Purple Coins Mario must collect 100 Purple Coins on the Starting Planet for the Power Star. There is no time limit for this mission. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Lava Planet, Starting Area Gallery for Red-Hot Purple Coins Melty Molten Galaxy RHPC 3.jpg|Mario runs on a platform on the Starting Planet. Some Purple Coins can be seen further ahead. Melty Molten Galaxy RHPC 2.jpg|Mario stands on a platform with three Purple Coins on it. Some more Purple Coins can be seen ahead. Melty Molten Galaxy RHPC 1.jpg|Mario stands on the Starting Planet while being surrounded by many Purple Coins. Ha, he hasn't even collected any yet! Burning Tide Mario must feed a Hungry Luma eighty Star Bits. It will transform into the Lava Tide Planet leaving behind a Launch Star. Using the Launch star, he will land on the Lava Tide Planet where he must collect five Silver Stars. The "islands" of this planet are sinking, and Mario must stand on the higher areas until the lava level lowers. He can now walk to the next part. Once Mario collects all five Silver Stars, they'll combine into a Power Star for Mario to collect. However, the Star is located in the lower area of the ground, so Mario must wait until it is safe to grab the Star. Enemies *Burn Bits Planets Visited *Lava Tide Planet Gallery for Burning Tide Melty Molten Galaxy BT 3.jpg|Mario climbs a pole on the Lava Tide Planet. Melty Molten Galaxy BT 2.jpg|Mario stands on the Lava Tide Planet while the lava is at high tide. Some pores blow out red hot fumes near Mario. Wow! Look at that lava! Melty Molten Galaxy BT 1.jpg Trivia *This galaxy is the only galaxy where Mario does not fight a boss under a Daredevil conditions. *The Melty Monster Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2 closely resembles this galaxy. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy